Just in the Way
by Hinata and Kiba 4ever
Summary: She's suffered loneliness and rejection all her life untill she was placed in team 8. How could Kiba send her back to that horrible feeling? It's almost enough to push her over the edge... Songfic, death, implied HinataKiba, oneshot


**Story **: Just in the Way  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Rating** : T  
**Genre** : Tragedy/Romance  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto...but soon...I will own team 8! Mwahahah! (Just kidding!)  
**Summary** : This is a little song fic I wrote. It's my first song fic, so I'm not sure if I did it right. I just heard this one song, and thought it suited Hinata so well, so I just had to make a song fic with it! I...I don't know what on earth I did to my favorite team...I...I'm so sorry team 8! Really. ...sniff...I must have been in a really bad mood when I made this.  
Hope you enjoy! As always, thank you to any readers! Oh...and if anyone knows the name of the song I use on here, please tell me. I kind of want to know! Please and thank you!  
**

* * *

**

**Just in the Way**

Hinata slowly made her way to the graveyard, a place in which she could not stand being in. The place where the unfortunate souls of assassinated ninja were placed, the result of people's greed for power and fortune.

For how much she hated being there, it was amazing when she walked past the iron fence, walking further and further inwards, without a moments hesitation. She needed to be there though…she needed to pay her respects.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_Open your eyes,  
And look outside,  
Find the reasons why.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After a while of searching for her goal, which was only made harder by the pouring rain, she finally reached it. Her whole body began to tremble as she read the wording on the gravestone, finally accepting the fact that yesterday's events had not just been some horrible nightmare. The bouquet of flowers she held in her hand also shook violently, some of the flower petals threatening to fall off due to the hard rain and rattling they were getting. She had received the flowers for free, Ino not being able the bring herself to charge the depressed girl in front of her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_You've been rejected,  
And now you can't find,  
What you've left behind.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

There it was…in big bold letters. 'Here lies Kiba Inuzuka'. The words brought Hinata to her knees, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. They kept ringing in her head, repeating themselves. The same words that had kept her up all night yesterday…the reason she was so tired right now. And along with that sound in her mind, she could also hear his voice. The one man who ever truly loved her, who protected her with his life.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_Be strong be strong now,  
Too many too many problems.  
Doesn't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

She hated herself, more than ever. If only she was not so helpless, so weak, so afraid. If only she could be strong, brave, and skilled. All she did was bring grief and despair to everyone around her. What was her point in living anymore? The only person she ever cared for was no longer part of her world, taken away by fate.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_She wants to go home,  
But nobodies home.  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

She remembered the look in his face, a look only horrendous pain could bring. A kunai was stuck directly in the spot where his heart was located, one of the most vital spots of the body. His eyes were, for the first time in a while, stricken with fear. His body went cold as he fell to the ground, Hinata running up to catch him. Shino went to finish off the assassin as Hinata held Kiba's bloody body in her arms.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_With no place to go,  
No place to go.  
To try her eyes,  
Broken inside!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The tears poured from Hinata's face, watching Kiba beneath her, his breathing now heavy. His body was limp in her delicate arms. Akamaru walked up to the two of them, and licked his masters face. Amazingly, Kiba chuckled, using the little strength he had left to pet his best friend. He than looked up to Hinata, his eyes, as always, full of care and love.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's falling behind.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Kiba…why…why did you stand in the way?" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata…I'm sorry but…I…I don't think…I'm going to…" Kiba breathed, pulling the kunai out, and clutching the spot where it had been.

"No! Don't say it!" Hinata shouted at him, already knowing what he was about tell her.

"Hinata…please don't worry about me. Live…a good life…for me. I…I'm happy I was…able to protect…you…" Kiba gasped out, before his eyes started closing.

"No! Kiba! You…you can't die! I…I love you…please…don't die…" Hinata whispered, now sobbing.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_  
_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

She had now been laying there for an hour, the rain still relentless. At this rate…she was likely to get a cold. But she didn't care…she just wanted to be by him. The bouquet of flowers lay forgotten next to her.

Hinata lifted her head up, looking to the right of Kiba's gravestone. She knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she still could not help but to begin shaking again as she saw the image of her own grave, her name emblazoned upon the stone.

'_How…how can he expect me to be happy? Why…why did…you leave me…? Kiba…why?' _She thought to herself repeatedly.

She was truly alone now. Now that they were chunin, she was no longer on a team with Shino, and therefore rarely ever saw him, and Kurenai had died in action a while ago. Her team was the only thing that had ever brought her comfort. And now…even they were gone. She was alone before being placed into cell 8, and now she was right back to that position, feeling totally empty.

'_Kiba…I'm sorry. But…I might be joining you soon…' _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She's lost inside, lost inside…  
She's lost inside, lost inside…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_

* * *

_**4ever** : ...Sniff...What did I do to Kiba and Kurenai? I...I hate myself now...  
**Kiba** : You killed me off?  
**Hinata** : Oh no...poor Kiba.  
**Kiba** : Don't worry Hinata. I'll never leave you like that!  
**Hinata** : Thank you Kiba! (Hugs!)  
**4ever and Kurenai** : Awww!  
**Shino** : ...It's just a story...  
**Hinata** : Aww...I think Shino feels left out. Group hug!  
(Everyone hugs!)  
**Shino** : ...Human contact...(shudders)  
**Akamaru** : Bark Bark! "Please review! And tell me how much you love doggies!"  
**4ever** : Okay...I kind of added that in. Lol! But seriously...everyone who thinks Akamaru is totally adorable, make sure to tell him! He loves attention! 


End file.
